


Relationship is All About Trust with A Little Bit of Privacy

by Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 2, Eustass Kid week, M/M, Underworld, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: They both violate the ultimate rule of relationship, but none of them ready to give each other up.





	Relationship is All About Trust with A Little Bit of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this to Fall Out Boy’s song. And the long title is a nod to the band. Also, I write this in the middle of piling up work that I turned to my default survival mode: thinking about kidlaw. So it might be a little bit incoherent but I hope somebody out there enjoys this.

“Kid, are you going to meet him at all?”

Killer didn’t have to repeat that question for the third time. He could hear it the first time. And Killer should have known that Kid didn’t want to answer it. But Killer was standing in front of him, slowly pulling the answer out of the redhead’s mouth with the power of patience alone. Kid sighed. He finally averted his eyes from the mini robot he tinkered to meet Killer’s blue eyes.

“He’s still out there.”

Kid got up from his seat, mumbling incoherent words as he peeked out the window. The dark-haired man was still there, standing in the downpour with a long black coat that Kid bought him. As if sensing Kid’s presence, the man looked up straight to his apartment window, grey eyes staring in hope and agony, speaking the same words that Kid had received as text messages on his phone for the last three days.

_I’m sorry, please come home._

But home is a place of trust and affection, and Kid couldn’t quite feel any of those around Law. At least the last three months since he moved into the doctor’s nice house.

No, in fact, he could feel the absence of trust since they first get together.  He remembered Law constantly excused himself in the middle of the date for a long, intense phone call that got his eyebrows furrowed without offering Kid explanation after. Not even after Kid asked. He remembered that he was always wake up alone after spending the night together, with a lukewarm coffee in a pot, and a good morning message stuck on the refrigerator door with all kinds of apologies ever existed, but never any explanation about where he was going, or if he would go back. Even after they moved in together, he remembered that Law constantly came home late, with clothes reek of the smell of blood and chemical stuff Kid couldn’t name.  _He’s a doctor. Of course he smells like blood_. Kid always thought.

But he couldn’t keep turning his eyes away to every weird thing that Law carried with him. Not if it’s in form of a burnt wound on Law’s chest that shaped like smiley face with cancel sign across what looks like its eyes, like a special kind of brand. As if Law was a slave. 

Nobody does that to Law.  _Nobody_.

However, Kid’s blood boiled when Law refused to talk about it and instead of answering him, continued to cover the wound with a bandage, silently asking Kid to just forget about it. Just like Kid had to forget about everything else.

Kid couldn’t take it anymore.

“Who the fuck branding you like that, Trafalgar?” he repeated the question, shouting this time.

“Eustass, get out,” his voice was still ringing in Kid’s ears. Cold, dismissive,  _guilty_.

“No, tell me. Why the fuck…” Kid snatched the antiseptic-stained bandage that Law pressed against his wounded chest in an attempt to conceal the wound. “You’re being branded by  _The Jokers_? What the fuck are you doing with The Jokers?”

At that, Law’s guilty face twisted into anger. “You should have knocked the door!” Law shouted back. “You should have given me privacy. Just because we live together doesn’t mean that…”

“Don’t change the subject and answer the damn question!”

“That’s part of the  _privacy_  that was the  _subject_  of our conversation.”

“You’re being branded by one of the most dangerous underground organization in the country. How do you think privacy is more importan…”

“Eustass, you should stop  _right now_  and listen…”

“No,  _you_  stop and listen! I have tried to keep quiet about everything fishy about you. I never asked. I never cared what you do outside of our door because I respect your life, your  _privacy_. And I fucking trust you. I just ask this one question.  _One_. Answer the damn question or I’ll walk away.”

At that, all of the anger that was shown on Law’s face dropped and turned into a cold, unreadable expression that reminded Kid of a dangerous predator. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said, in a low, lethal voice.

They glared at each other, challenging each other without words until the silence between them got too violent, that it ripped Kid’s defenses. Kid knew that he would lose to Law. Again. He would give in if he stayed. He would excuse Law once again. He had forgiven Law way too many times.

So he walked away before he could give in to Law again.

“Eustass, stop.”

Kid didn’t even look back because he knew that he would give in to whatever Law will ask him.

“Eustass.  _Kid_ , please.”

Kid didn’t even grab his jacket. He simply walked out of the door and got on his bike. He looked back into the nice, small house they shared together, not sure why he did that but he swallowed his disappointment when he found Law was not there.  Law didn’t care enough to stop him.

He drove his bike out of their yard, and even with the pretty image of lights and colors painted in the merry night of Summer Festival, Kid could only see the image of Law’s wound. A symbol of distrust that was grinning at him. As if it’s permanently etched in his sight.

Kid could even see it now, even though that symbol was concealed by the long black coat that Kid gave him. The outfit that was always accentuated Law’s long legs and makes him even sexier, if it’s even possible. The outfit that Law loved.

And even though Kid was mad, he knew that he also long for that man. He missed Law all summer. He tried to get that feeling away with all his might. Especially because Law seemed to give up after one week since he left. When september ended, he thought that he had moved on. He thought that he could forget about Law and whatever secrets he kept under all of those mysterious grey eyes. But when Law called him again and his low voice spoke one innocent “hello”, Kid knew that he was just fooling himself, because all of his feelings came back with force, that he had to hang up.

However, this time Law didn’t give up that easily. Darn, he was persistent, in every way imaginable. And it was a special kind of torture, that he had to ignore every phone calls, every text, and every attempts that Law did to reach him.

Because that reminded him how much in love he is to Trafalgar Law.

He’s in love with the doctor’s hospital smell, his soft, steady hands. His dark humor that somehow matched Kid’s, He’s in love with the simple happiness Law brought him, like he could tease Kid’s fondness towards lipstick one day, and traced Kid’s lipstick stain on his coffee glass with his own lips the next day- an indirect kiss, as Law always mentioned. He’s in love with every little moment he spent with Law that added spark to the fire of their romance, and he hated to think about it because even after everything they have been through together, Law still kept secrets from him.

Because how should he trust Law, when Law couldn’t trust him?

“At least give him a chance.”

“I gave him many chances, Killer. I asked, I begged, and I threatened him. Clearly, he likes his secret more than he likes me.”

“Maybe something happened then that he can’t speak about it with anyone? Even with you? He was associated with a dangerous mafia, after all. Perhaps he was threatened? Come on, man. He would’ve listened to you if it’s the other way around.”

Kid wanted to yell. He wanted to shout at Killer and say that nobody would know that, because none of them knows Law enough to predict what he would do in such situation. None of them knew Law enough to sure that he was in love with Kid as much Kid is in love with him.

Kid was not sure if he’s still interested to find out, no matter how much he missed Law.


End file.
